


Космический пират капитан Дин Винчестер

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain Harlock, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ясное голубое небо прочертила продолговатая иссиня-черная туча весьма странного вида.<br/>- Нет, нет, нет, – прошептал Сэм, сбавляя скорость. – Только не это…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Космический пират капитан Дин Винчестер

Ясное голубое небо прочертила продолговатая иссиня-черная туча весьма странного вида.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, – прошептал Сэм, сбавляя скорость. – Только не это…  
И пихнул Дина, дремавшего на соседнем сиденье.  
\- Чего? – пробурчал тот, не открывая глаз. – Я ж просил будить, только если очередной Апокалипсис нагрянет… хррр…  
\- Боюсь, у нас как раз тот самый случай.  
Дин вздрогнул и проснулся снова – на этот раз по-настоящему.  
\- Чтогдекакогочертапочемунепредупредили?  
Сэм притормозил на обочине, они вышли и принялись разглядывать оставленный тучей клубящийся, медленно истаивающий след.  
\- Как ангелы падали, помню, – глубокомысленно заметил Дин. – А это уже кого турнули?  
\- Демонов? – пожал плечами Сэм. – Судя по виду. Но почему с неба?  
Дина, видимо, последний вопрос совершенно не интересовал.  
\- Если так, их там дофигища, – с нездоровым огоньком в глазах сказал он. – У нас святой воды на всех не хватит.  
\- Мы собираемся вдвоем воевать с… этим? – ужаснулся Сэм.  
\- Ты видишь кого-то еще? – логично осведомился Дин. – Доставай карту, попробуем вычислить, где они свалились.  
Сэма идея по-прежнему не привлекала, но делать было нечего. Он достал из бардачка карту, и после некоторых вычислений они поставили на ней примерную точку. О-о-о-очень примерную.  
\- Подумаешь, плюс-минус шестьдесят миль, – махнул рукой Дин. – Разберемся. А это что? Озеро? Вот и проблема со святой водой решена!  
\- И за борт ее бросает в набежавшую волну, – пробормотал Сэм, представляя, как они с Дином становятся цепочкой, перебрасывают друг другу демонов – закатанных почему-то в ковры – и топят их в озере.  
\- Чего-чего? – не разобрал Дин.  
\- Ничего. Просто говорю, что святить водоемы нам еще не приходилось.  
Дин ухмыльнулся.  
\- Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз.  
И уселся за руль.  
Вооружившись этим девизом, они покатили к месту назначения.  
  
До места братья не доехали. Миль за двадцать до обозначенной точки им встретилась очень странная компания, голосующая на обочине. Точнее, голосовал один – маленький и толстенький – а двое других изображали статуи.  
Подъехав чуть ближе, Дин прищурился и предложил:  
\- Подберем? Там есть блондинка. Порадуем девочку.  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
\- А уж как демоны обрадуются, когда мы к ним этих троих притащим! Может, это вообще демоны и есть. Вселились в… – он помедлил, прикидывая, что может понадобиться людям в такой глухомани. Очень причудливо одетым людям. – Эээ, в ролевиков… Только кого они изображают?  
\- Смотрел я когда-то один фильмец о космических приключениях… – рассеянно протянул Дин.  
И при этом улыбнулся так, что Сэму сразу сделалось ясно, о каком жанре и о каких приключениях речь. Впрочем, красно-черный комбинезон, обтягивающий точеную фигуру вышеупомянутой блондинки, и ее же ботфорты до бедра действительно наводили на мысли вполне определенного толка. Будь девица одна и на более оживленной трассе, Сэм бы, пожалуй, принял ее за оригинально облаченную ночную бабочку.  
\- У нее кобура на бедре, – посерьезнел тем временем Дин. – А у того лохматого с пижонским плащом – ножны… А этот колобок в гогглах и бандане вообще автоматом размахивает. Знаешь, я передумал, пусть девочку радует кто-нибудь другой. Здесь, случаем, психушки поблизости нет?  
\- Смотря что подразумевать под словом «поблизости», – ответил Сэм. – Как считаешь, они могут что-то знать? Вдруг то были не демоны, а…  
\- А космический корабль, – язвительно подхватил Дин. – А эти ряженые психи – пришельцы. Приземлились размять ноги и подзаправиться. Не пори чушь. Зеленых человечков не быва... Пригнись!  
Прежде чем скорчиться на сиденье, Сэм успел увидеть, что коротышка устал размахивать автоматом и вполне конкретно целится в них. Дин вдавил педаль газа, однако верная Импала, вместо того, чтобы ускориться, хрюкнула и заглохла. Машина по инерции прокатилась вперед по ровной, как стрела, дороге, и остановилась. Дин, матерясь, схватился за пистолет. Сэм последовал его примеру. В боковое зеркало видно было, что троица неспешно шагает к ним.  
\- Вроде автомат опустил, – шепотом заметил Дин и крикнул. – Стоять! Мы вооружены!  
Незнакомцы послушно остановились.  
\- Мы не причиним вам вреда! – выступила вперед Блондинка.  
\- Ага, ага, – поддакнул Коротышка. – Один вопрос – и езжайте себе.  
Братья переглянулись.  
\- Спрашивайте, – милостиво позволил Дин.  
Коротышка открыл было рот, но хмурый лохматый парень в плаще жестом оборвал его и заговорил сам – низким звучным голосом с таким же, как и у его товарищей, небольшим акцентом.  
\- Мне хотелось бы видеть лица тех, с кем я разговариваю.  
\- А мне бы хотелось высадить тебе второй глаз, – огрызнулся Дин. – Обтопчешься.  
И пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд Сэма:  
\- Не доверяю я мужикам, которые будто со страниц «Out»* вылезли.  
Сэм решил отложить выяснение вопроса, с каких пор Дин читает подобную периодику, на менее напряженный момент. Так или иначе, внешность у Лохматого действительно была примечательная. Его лица не портили даже полуприкрытая волосами черная повязка на правом глазу и грубый рваный шрам через переносицу и левую щеку. Такой же прилизанной красотой отличалась и Блондинка. Лишь пузатый Коротышка походил на нормального человека.  
\- Тебе эта повязка ничего не напоминает? – шепнул Дин. – И потом, глянь, они все в черепах.  
Сэм присмотрелся. И правда. Известные каждому ребенку эмблемы Веселого Роджера украшали одежду троицы прямо таки в невероятном количестве. Бандана и ремень Коротышки, ботфорты, ремень и комбинезон Блондинки… На Лохматом Сэм только навскидку насчитал штук шесть черепов.  
\- Прошу, не говори, что мы средь бела дня за прорву миль от океана наткнулись на пиратов, – продолжал сокрушаться Дин. – Только нам могло так повезти. Эй, скажите, кто вы, и мы подумаем!  
\- Мое имя капитан Харлок, – проговорил Лохматый. – Это члены моей команды.  
\- Кэй Юки, – кивнула Блондинка.  
\- Яттаран, – отсалютовал автоматом Коротышка.  
-– Очень приятно, бляха-муха, – не унимался Дин. – Капитан – это имя или фамилия? Начерта мне ваши имена? Вы кто и из какого заведения сбежали?  
Блондинка… Кэй вспыхнула и потянулась к кобуре.  
\- Разрешите поучить его вежливости, капитан?  
\- Сухопутные крысы, – вякнул Яттаран.  
\- Какая муха тебя укусила, Дин? – прошипел Сэм. – Прекрати! Они сейчас продырявят твою Детку и нас заодно! Даже если они психи, в чем лично я сомневаюсь, с психами надо общаться вежливо и осторожно. И не спорить.  
\- Я не знаю, о каком заведении речь, – примирительно сказал Харлок, знаком осадив чересчур ретивую помощницу, – но мы не сбегали. Мы… путешествовали мимо, и у меня потерялся питомец.  
\- Мы не видели никаких хомячков, – мигом отозвался Дин.  
Сэм закатил глаза, но капитан, кажется, намека не понял.  
– Это не хомячок. Это птица.  
\- Попугаев мы тоже не видели, – открестился Дин. – А он кричал: «Пиастррры!»?  
Сэм пребывал в перманентном фейспалме.  
\- Нет. Мистер Птица не попугай.  
\- Охренеть имечко, – поделился Дин с братом. – А приметы у этого Мистера есть?  
\- Большой, черный, с длинными тонкими ногами, длинной шеей и длинным желтым клювом.  
\- Противно орет, – добавил Яттаран. – Пьет саке, курит и тянет все, что плохо лежит.  
\- Чернобыльский фламинго, – с ходу определил Дин. – Нет, мы ваше чудо-юдо не видели – и слава богу. Теперь вы от нас отстанете?  
И в этот момент в багажнике Импалы что-то заскреблось и пронзительно заорало. Не успел Сэм и глазом моргнуть, как Дин с воплем: «Наш арсенал!» выскочил наружу. Сэм – ничего не поделаешь – вышел тоже. Обогнув машину, он обнаружил, что Дин превратился в Очень Возмущенный Памятник Самому Себе. И сжимает за неправдоподобно тонкую шею жутковатую птицу, весьма точно подходящую под описание Харлока.  
\- Мистер Птица! – хором выпалили Яттаран и Кэй.  
Птица вторила им слегка задушенным, но все равно режущим уши голосом. Дин от неожиданности разжал пальцы. Птица хлопнула крыльями, огрев его по лицу, и тяжело перелетела на плечо Харлока. Встряхнулась и, почувствовав себя в безопасности, проскрипела что-то явно нелицеприятное.  
\- Мы ее не брали, честное слово, – опомнился Сэм. – Понятия не имею, как она у нас оказалась!  
Кэй подозрительно прищурилась, однако капитан, по счастью, не стал заводить ссоры.  
\- Мистер Птица часто прячется в неожиданных местах, – коротко сказал он. – Примите мою благодарность. Счастливой дороги.  
Замерев возле открытого багажника, Винчестеры смотрели, как троица исчезает в лесу.  
\- И что это было? – поинтересовался Сэм в пустоту.  
\- Это был пафосный придурок, – проворчал Дин. – Держу пари, этот его плащик и в вакууме развевается. И вообще, прикид у него будто из секс-шопа, отдел для фетишистов.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
\- Не понимаю, чего ты так взъелся на парня.  
\- Ну да, а вы ведь с ним братья по разуму. Точнее, по прическам. Давай тебе тоже глаз выколем и патлами прикроем.  
Сэма подмывало предположить, что брата огорчило невнимание блондинки, но он промолчал. Главная буря была еще впереди.  
\- Эта проклятая птица здесь канкан танцевала? – простонал Дин, обозревая разгромленный багажник.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что не нагадила, - хмыкнул Сэм. – Вроде бы.  
Дин схватился за голову.  
  
Перебирать оружие на трассе, пусть и пустынной, было рискованно. Найдя подходящую прогалину, они загнали туда без проблем заработавшую Импалу и принялись инспектировать арсенал. Результаты инспекции Дина крайне огорчили: пропал любимый кольт.  
\- Долбаная птица, – проскрежетал он. – Это она, зуб даю! Толстяк ведь говорил, что она прет все, что видит.  
\- Господи, Дин, куда бы она его спрятала, – пытался вразумить брата Сэм.  
\- Сожрала!  
\- Ты ее шею видел? Там непонятно как пищевод помещается, не то что кольт!  
Однако Дин стоял на своем. А также на немедленной готовности разыскать птицу и ее чокнутого хозяина и вернуть свое законное имущество.  
\- Да где мы их искать будем? – возражал Сэм.  
\- Я их и на Марсе достану, – многообещающе сказал Дин.  
  
*  
Вопреки собственным словам, на Марс Дин лететь не собирался. С помощью Сэма определив место, где скрылся среди деревьев пижонистый парень с Мистером Похитителем Кольта на плече, Дин прошел на пару шагов вглубь леса, а потом остановился и просто-напросто заорал на всю округу:  
\- ХАААААРЛОК!!!  
Сэм, поморщившись, заткнул уши.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что за это время он успел уйти слишком далеко, чтобы услышать?  
Не успел Дин ответить, как из-за ближайшей сосны с достоинством выступил Харлок. Один. Без своей команды и – о ужас! – без длинношеего мутанта.  
Сэм заморгал. Дин с ходу полез предъявлять претензии.  
\- Твой мутантский фламинго сожрал мой любимый кольт!  
\- Это оружие, – на всякий случай уточнил Сэм.  
Его по-прежнему не отпускало подозрение, что встреченные ими персонажи слегка не от мира сего. Возможно, в буквальном смысле.  
\- Насколько я знаю, – спокойно возразил Харлок, – Мистер Птица не питается оружием.  
\- Да мне нас…  
Сэм наступил брату на ногу, и Дин подавился, невольно передавая право голоса Сэму.  
\- Видите ли, капитан, после того, как ваш питомец побывал в нашем багажнике, мы недосчитались пистолета. А один из членов вашей команды упоминал, что Мистер… эээ… Птица склонен к воровству.  
\- Не исключено, – признал Харлок после короткого раздумья. – Если хотите, можете найти его и спросить.  
\- Найти? – сердито буркнул Дин. – Он что, опять потерялся?  
\- Нет. Просто он уже на «Аркадии».  
Сэм приподнял бровь:  
\- На «Аркадии»?  
\- «Аркадия» – мой корабль, – с гордостью пояснил Харлок и развернулся, изящно взмахнув плащом, от чего Дина явственно перекосило. – Следуйте за мной.  
Топая вслед за Харлоком по усыпанной хвоей лесной подстилке, Винчестеры слегка отстали, чтобы поговорить.  
\- Корабль? – с подозрением переспросил Дин. – До океана отсюда далековато. Или он в этой «Аркадии» по озеру плавает?  
\- Вряд ли, – вздохнул Сэм. – Боюсь, он имел в виду космический корабль.  
Дин, не останавливаясь, покрутил пальцем у виска.  
\- Зеленых человечков не бывает.  
\- Зеленых человечков не бывает, – согласился Сэм. – А космические пираты, очевидно, очень даже бывают.  
И ускорил шаг, нагоняя Харлока.  
\- Скажите, капитан, полет вашей «Аркадии» случайно не сопровождается… ммм… клубами черного дыма?  
\- Как у древнего паровоза, только раз в десять дымнее, – ехидно подсказал Дин.  
Сэм обернулся и исподтишка показал брату кулак.  
Но Харлок если и обиделся, то виду не подал.  
\- Темная материя, – обронил он через плечо.  
\- А, ну тогда, разумеется, все понятно, – съязвил Дин. – Темная материя. Само собой.  
И пробормотал под нос:  
\- Ладно, главное, что не демоны…  
Через несколько минут Сэм, наболтавшись, вновь присоединился к нему.  
\- Прикинь, они и правда из какого-то другого измерения. Или из очень далекого будущего. Во всяком случае, в их мире человечество расселилось по космосу, а наша планета потеряла большую часть атмосферы…  
Дин хотел сказать, что будущее его интересует на пару дней вперед максимум, но в этот момент деревья расступились, и перед глазами братьев предстала…  
\- Аркадия… – заворожено протянул Сэм.  
\- «Здоровенная дура с черепом на носу», – промелькнуло в голове у Дина, но озвучивать эту мысль он не стал.  
Во избежание.  
Короче говоря, все закончилось тем, что Харлок с зашкаливающим – на взгляд Дина – пафосом сказал им: «Приветствую вас на борту «Аркадии», – бросил их в каком-то полутемном коридоре и испарился.  
\- Я так понял, что птичку нам полагается искать самим, – рассудил Дин. – А ничего, что по этой дуре можно неделю бродить?  
\- Может, попробовать позвать? – неуверенно предложил Сэм. – Как капитана в лесу?  
Дин пожал плечами и заорал:  
\- Мистер Птиииииица, твою маааать!  
Крик раскатился по коридору, отражаясь от стен, дробясь и перекатываясь. Когда замерли последние отголоски эха, Винчестеры прислушались. Ничего. Возможно, Дину не следовало упоминать птичьих родственников в оскорбительном контексте. А может, суперспособность появляться из ниоткуда по первому зову была присуща только Харлоку. (И Кастиэлю иногда). Только какой-то мордоворот – поперек себя шире и с рыжим ирокезом – высунулся из невидимого ранее проема, буркнул: «Чего орете, как оглашенные?» – и спрятался обратно.  
\- Интересно, Харлок предупредил своих головорезов, что на корабле гости? – задумчиво спросил Дин. – Или нам придется уносить ноги от мудаков с бластерами? Короче, делимся.  
Он достал телефон.  
\- Связь здесь вроде ловит… Созвонимся, если что. Ты иди в… туда, а я в… эээ… туда.  
Сэм послушно кивнул и пошел в указанное «втуда». Дин зашагал в противоположном направлении.  
  
Дину повезло. Свернув всего-то в третий раз и угодив в коридор, ничем не отличающийся от двух предыдущих, он посмотрел вверх и увидел на металлической балке под высоченным потолком долбанутого фламинго, сиречь Мистера Птицу. Изогнув нитяную шею, Мистер огромным клювом копался у себя под крылом.  
\- Верни кольт! – заорал Дин.  
Мистер Птица тоже заорал. А потом сорвался с импровизированного насеста и, бешено хлопая крыльями, полетел вперед. Не очень уверенно, врезаясь в балки и осыпая все вокруг перьями, но довольно быстро. «Сматывается – значит, виноват», – решил Дин и помчался в погоню. Появилась мысль позвонить Сэму, но он вовремя сообразил, что попросту не сможет описать, где находится.  
Промелькнули пять минут и с десяток коридоров. В одном из них Дин краем глаза заметил почти голую сине-зеленую девицу с эльфийскими ушами и инопланетянскими глазами, играющую на арфе, но задерживаться не стал. Девицы уходят и приходят, пусть даже и инопланетянские, а кольт – это навсегда. Еще минута – и Дин и Мистер Птица вылетели…  
\- О-па, – сказал Дин, врезаясь в спинку трона.  
Во всяком случае, со спины это выглядело троном. Обогнув штуковину, Дин убедился, что на трон она смахивает и с лицевой стороны. Огромный красный трон с массивными металлическими подлокотниками, оканчивающимися черепами, и набившим оскомину Веселым Роджером в верхней части спинки. Жутко пафосный трон. Пафоснее был только восседающий на троне Харлок. Хрипящий от усталости Мистер Птица пошатывался у него на плече.  
Переведя дух, Дин гневно начал:  
\- Где мой…  
«Аркадия» вздрогнула. Дин едва не упал, прикусил язык и лишь теперь сообразил посмотреть, где оказался. А оказался он, судя по всему, на капитанском мостике. Во всяком случае, здесь были неведомые приборы, за которыми суетились Кэй и Ят…как-там-его, а также деревянный корабельный штурвал, словно выдернутый из старого пиратского фильма, и иллюминатор на всю переднюю стену. Через иллюминатор виден был лес, причем лес этот быстро отдалялся. Еще на мостике был Сэм, но на фоне отдаляющегося леса этот факт утешал слабовато. К тому же вместе с лесом внизу осталась и Импала.  
\- Вы нас похищаете? – подозрительно осведомился Дин.  
\- Нас засек флот Гайи, – фыркнула Кэй, не отрываясь от приборов. – Мы не хотим, чтобы они разнесли вашу миленькую планетку на куски.  
\- Ааа, – Дин, пользуясь моментом, пожирал ее глазами.  
Очень уж соблазнительно красный кожаный комбинезон обтягивал все округлости.  
\- Отобьемся – и вернем вас назад, – добавила Кэй. – Только тебя мне на борту и не хватало. Маньяк.  
Дин фыркнул, пожал плечами и демонстративно уставился в иллюминатор. Зрелище действительно стоило внимания, особенно когда корабль вышел в открытый космос. Картина радовала глаз – за исключением десятка кораблей весьма угрожающего вида, зависших поодаль. Видимо, это и был пресловутый флот Гайи (чем бы эта Гайя не являлась). Дин посмотрел на Сэма – тот стоял бледный и нервно облизывал губы. Ну да, космические сражения хороши – это верно. В фильмах да компьютерных игрушках. А ну как в реальности жахнут? Решив разрядить напряжение, Дин пробормотал:  
\- Всегда мечтал порулить…  
Подошел к штурвалу и от души его крутнул.  
\- Ты что творишь, придурок? – завопили Кэй и Коротышка одновременно.  
Но было поздно. Пол ушел из-под ног. Чтобы не упасть, Дин уцепился за штурвал, раскручивая его еще сильнее. Корабль швырнуло в сторону, потом в другую. Кто-то кричал. Надсадно гудели двигатели. Дин не знал, сколько это продолжалось, но в конце концов болтанка прекратилась.  
\- Благодарю, Тосиро, – буркнул в наступившей тишине Харлок.  
Дин осторожно поднял голову и огляделся. Сэм сидел на полу, потирая ушибленный лоб. Кэй и Коротышка хватали воздух, явно не находя цензурных слов. Мистер Птица черной тряпочкой распластался на плече Харлока и мелко икал. Сам же капитан не изменил позу ни на йоту, но Дин, взглянув на его побелевшие пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на подлокотниках, ехидно подумал, что без посторонней помощи Харлок, пожалуй, от трона не отклеится.  
Под градом испепеляющих взглядов Дин поежился и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Так это действующий штурвал? А я думал, для антуража приколотили.  
И поспешно отвернулся к иллюминатору. К его искреннему удивлению, корабли за стеклом исчезли. Сперва Дин решил, что «Аркадия» повернулась к преследователям хвостом, но Земля оставалась примерно по такому же курсу.  
\- Э, а где эта ваша Гайя?  
Кэй с Коротышкой глянули в иллюминатор и заколдовали над приборами.  
\- Никаких признаков угрозы не наблюдается, – удивленно сказала Кэй через полминуты. – Странно.  
\- Может, они приняли наше… маленькое недоразумение за особо хитрый стратегический маневр? – осторожно предположил Сэм, опасающийся, очевидно, как Дину аукнется выходка со штурвалом.  
\- Точняк! – победно вскинул кулак Коротышка. – Вы не обижайтесь, Кэп, но они, видать, решили, что у вас окончательно резьба поехала, и струханули.  
Дин хихикнул. Сэм сделал страшные глаза, но тоже прикрылся ладонью. Харлок многозначительно молчал. У него это вообще хорошо получалось – многозначительно молчать.  
Зато Мистер Птица продолжал икать – ему явно было не по себе. После особенно душераздирающего «ик!» он распахнул клюв и…  
\- Кольт! – обрадованно воскликнул Дин.  
\- Но как он его проглотил? С такой шеей? – вслух озадачился Сэм.  
  
*  
Проезжая очередной маленький городок, Винчестеры остановились перекусить.  
\- Афиша, – заметил Сэм, задержавшись возле тумбы. – Ну-ка, что в местном кинотеатре показывают? Ой. Дин, иди сюда. Это тебе ничего не напоминает?  
Дин подошел. Афиша изображала лохматого парня в пижонском кожаном плаще на фоне гигантского космического корабля. «Космический пират капитан Харлок». 3D. Время сеансов. Цена на билеты.  
\- Да, чего только в мире не бывает, – философски протянул Сэм после минуты пораженного молчания. – Впрочем, кто бы говорил, да?  
И исчез в дверях кафе. А вот Дин задержался. Воровато посмотрел по сторонам, наклонился к афише и прошептал:  
\- А чтоб ты в прокате провалился, Кэп!  
Выпрямился и поспешил вслед за Сэмом.  
  
                                                                                                                                        КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Out – американский глянцевый ежемесячный журнал для гомо- и бисексуальных мужчин.


End file.
